


Field Trip

by darkavengerz (darkavenger)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bad French, For Science!, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pickpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Club goes on a trip to France. They run into somebody.</p><p>' Doctor Nemesis spins on his heel and goes to stride away majestically. His dramatic exit is foiled however, as he is nearly ran down by a madman in white.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE -” he shrieks, in an inarticulate mixture of annoyance and fear as the sidewalk rushes up to meet him.</p><p>“Excusez-moi, monsieur” the white-clad stranger says, grabbing him and steadying him just before his precious head can hit the ground and potentially spill science all over the place. “Je suis très pressé - un malentendu -”</p><p>“Unhand me, you feckless French-man!”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

_Paris_

“Have you witless dullards finally lost the last dregs of your intelligence? This is a scientific expedition, not a holiday!”

Doctor Kavita Rao and the rest of the X-Club pause, against their collective better judgement, to allow their self-proclaimed leader to catch up.

“Come, all of you, back inside! The science is this way!” Doctor James Bradley, or as he prefers to style himself, Doctor Nemesis says impatiently, making shooing motions in the direction of the large conference building they’d just exited (escaped, Kavita amends privately, might be the more accurate term).

“For goodness sake, James, we’ve spent the last two days attending the symposium on post-human science,” she responds, exasperated, “I’ve talked about my work in mutant genetics to the point where I’m sick of hearing about it, and even you must be tired of hearing yourself talk. Frankly, we could all use a break.” A high-pitched, wordless screech emits from Doctor Nemesis at this, and Kavita adds testily, “also ‘witless dullards’ is a linguistic redundancy, so watch whose intelligence you’re insulting, James.”

Doctor Nemesis pouts, a ridiculous facial contortion which is thankfully concealed by the surgical mask he wears at all times (it’s not an affectation! It’s vitally necessary!) “Your lack of dedication to the noble cause has been noted, petri-girl! In fact, all of you, my minions, have disappointed me!”

This declaration fails to serve as the necessary impetus to guilt the science team into returning to the building for some reason.

“Oh no,” Kavita says, deadpan, “how will I live with myself?”

“I am not one of your minions, Nemesis,” Danger says, speaking for the first time, “post-human beings do not exist to serve your whims.” Tone is always hard to read in non-organic artificial lifeforms, but Danger has always managed scary-threatening-formidable with ease.

Doctor Nemesis backtracks. Not because he’s _afraid_  of her per se, more because he has a healthy sense of self-preservation and his death would be an unacceptable loss to the world’s collective IQ. “Fine! Go! Investigate whatever tawdry and tediously non-scientific attractions this city has to offer -

“ - me an’ Danger were gonna go for a boat tour,” Jeffries mumbles shyly.

“I was going to visit the Cité des Sciences et de l’Industrie,” Kavita says, “biggest science museum in Europe, James!”

“- I am going back to the laboratory!” Doctor Nemesis spins on his heel and goes to stride away majestically. His dramatic exit is foiled however, as he is nearly ran down by a madman in white.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE -” he shrieks, in an inarticulate mixture of annoyance and fear as the sidewalk rushes up to meet him.

“Excusez-moi, monsieur” the white-clad stranger says, grabbing him and steadying him just before his precious head can hit the ground and potentially spill science all over the place. “Je suis très pressé - un malentendu -”

“Unhand me, you feckless French-man!”

The man in question cocks an eyebrow, which draws Doctor Nemesis’ attention to the fact that the stranger is in fact masked, a sartorial choice with interesting implications. Most people who wear masks in public are up to no good. Doctor Nemesis is fine with including himself among that category. “Anglais? Non - Américain?”

“If you do not remove your hands from my person immediately, I will vivisect you,” Doctor Nemesis threatens, before noticing a gaggle of uniformed men appear in the distance over the stranger’s shoulder. “Ah! Local law enforcement, perhaps they can serve to prevent me from getting too experimental in my revenge. Police -”

The white-clad masked man’s eyes widen, and before Doctor Nemesis can draw breath to hail the officers again, he’s silenced, through the novel application of the other man’s lips against his own, masks tugged aside as the stranger kisses him passionately, mouth hot and urgent against his, the warm and wet slide of tongue serving to make speech and frankly thought impossible, before the man pulls back, leaving Doctor Nemesis momentarily dazed.

“Oh my,” he hears Kavita say faintly in the background.

“My apologies,” the man says, without a trace of genuine remorse in his voice, “but I really needed you to shut the hell up. This seemed the most expedient and  _\- ah -_  pleasurable option,” He grins suddenly, pats Doctor Nemesis on the cheek, and then abruptly lets go. “Now, I must run. Au revoir!”

He leaves without another word, dashing into the crowds, white jacket flaring out behind him as he disappears into the throngs of people. A few seconds later and there’s the sound of feet pounding against the sidewalk, and the police Doctor Nemesis had earlier tried to call for rush past, calling out after the white-clad man’s disappearing backside.“Arrêtez! Cesser immédiatement!”

There’s a moment of silence after they’ve passed through. The members of X-Club take a moment to try and process exactly what just happened. “Are you okay, James?” Kavita asks finally, feeling decidedly alarmed. Doctor Nemesis hasn’t said anything since the kiss, which is probably the longest he’s gone without talking in the entirety of the time she’s known him.

“His brain appears to have malfunctioned,” Danger says clinically. “If he were a machine, I would suggest using the reset button.”

“D’you… think we should help?” Jeffries asks, gazing with vague worry, staring in the direction that everyone else had run off to.

“Most definitely not,” Doctor Nemesis says, jerking out of the daze he’d fallen into. “That man is clearly dangerous, his lips - some sort of anaesthetic properties, perhaps - temporary transference via touch - mild catatonic -” he touches his lips distractedly. “I must go to the lab. Tests! I need to conduct a thorough investigation into what could have possibly caused this momentary paralysis that seemed to have afflicted me.”

“P’rhaps he just caught you by surprise?” Jeffries suggests hesitantly. Doctor Nemesis  _bristles_ , and Jeffries backs down hastily. “Or, y’know, yeah. Some kinda drug.”

“I must uncover its chemical properties immediately!” Doctor Nemesis declares distractedly, turning back towards the building.

His return is delayed, this time by Kavita snagging his sleeve. “Come on James, give it a rest. I think we could all use a drink.”

Doctor Nemesis wilts, but turns obediently. “Perhaps you’re right. Whiskey. Yes, whiskey sounds good right now.” He fumbles at his pocket then screeches loudly again, making Kavita and Jeffries jump.

“What is it this time?” Kavita demands, normally steady nerves feeling decidedly frazzled.

“My wallet! That fucking bastard stole my wallet!”

 


End file.
